Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a battery pack including a secondary battery, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is a battery, which is chargeable and dischargeable to be repeatedly usable. The secondary battery may be charged with solar energy and other new generative energy, as well as an existing power system, such as a power plant, as an energy source. The secondary battery may be used as an energy source for a vehicle or large equipment requiring a supply of power, as well as an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a camcorder.
As necessary, in order to implement a high output or high capacity secondary battery, a plurality of unit cells may be connected in serial and/or in parallel. Further, as necessary, a controller controlling charging and/or discharging of the secondary battery and preventing overcharging and/or overdischarging of the secondary battery may be further included.